Sangue
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Porque mesmo depois da guerra, ele ainda conseguia ver o sangue manchando toda a vila.


**Sangue**

A guerra nunca traz benefícios, só dor. Ele só tinha 4 anos e mesmo assim viu a destruição e a morte de perto. Os gritos e o sangue. A senhora dos doces que sempre lhe cumprimentava com um sorriso "_Bom dia Itachi-chan."_ caída em meio aos escombros. Seus irmãos de Clã. A chacina.

Era apenas uma criança e mesmo assim sabia de seu destino. Não havia uma segunda opção. Ele se tornaria um ninja, teria que _lutar_, teria que _matar._

Com 13 anos, era o gênio que todos esperavam que fosse. Era respeitado, admirado e reconhecido. Por que? Por que havia torturado e matado inimigos?

A guerra já havia acabado e mesmo assim ele ainda podia ver o sangue por todos os lugares daquela vila, então ele via o irmão sorrindo e o negro se tornava luminoso. A inocência que logo seria corrompida pelo mundo em que eles viviam.

A pior parte entretanto era ter que adentrar em seu próprio Clã e sentir _nojo, repulsa._ Por trás daqueles muros imponentes, a ira e a inveja, as armações e o desejo de sangue. Mas ele não conseguia odiar aquelas pessoas, elas eram sua _família. _Ele via a guerra civil iminente, era quase impossível não perceber, a ambição do Clã Uchiha não tinha limites e iria promover mais uma matança naquela Vila. E o pior, ele seria obrigado a participar dela. Seu irmão estaria em meio à guerra e provavelmente morreria junto à tantas outras pessoas.

Dessa vez entretanto, estaria um passo à frente de tudo. Quando soube da missão por Danzou logo percebeu que somente ele conseguiria realizá-la. E mesmo assim _chorou._ _Chorou _mais do que tudo _por seu irmão._ Acreditara tanto em um mundo melhor para Sasuke e mesmo assim teria que submetê-lo ao ódio mais uma vez.

Naquele dia chegou em casa mais cedo, inventou uma desculpa para a mãe e foi direto tomar um banho. Ao voltar para o quarto, colocou sua roupa ninja, pegou suas armas e fez o que se prestou a fazer.

_Seu melhor amigo, sua namorada._ Do outro lado do Clã sabia que Madara fazia o mesmo.

_Seus vizinhos._ O ataque era tão silencioso que nada podia ser ouvido.

_Seu pai. _Ao mesmo tempo que manchava sua espada de sangue, se desfazia do Itachi que um dia fora.

_Sua mãe._ Assim que ouviu os passos do irmão adentrarem a casa, já havia construído o personagem que assumiria daquele dia em diante.

_"Isso não é você irmão...". _

_"Eu agi como o irmão mais velho que você desejou... para medir sua força.". _Palavras ensaiadas saiam de sua boca espontaneamente, ele apenas incorporara aquilo que havia decidido ser. Um ninja criminoso, um nukenin procurado. Aquilo _doía_ é verdade, a ultima coisa que desejava era o ódio de seu irmão, mas aquilo era _maior_ do que Sasuke e ao mesmo tempo era _menor. _Ele iria lidar com o peso de todas aquelas mortes em suas costas para o resto de sua vida, mas não conseguiria levantar a espada contra o mais novo.

_"Você vai se tornar um rival contra quem poderei medir o meu poder... Você tem esse potencial escondido."._ Ele iria fazer do irmão o único com o sobrenome e o Sharingan do Clã Uchiha, Sasuke se tornaria o herói que acabaria com a guerra, Sasuke faria aquilo que ele próprio não tinha conseguido fazer.

_"É por isso que estou te permitindo viver... Por minha causa... Se você deseja me matar, se ressinta, me odeie.". _Ele garantiu a proteção do irmão e se infiltrou junto aos inimigos para proteger sua vila e sua ultima lembrança de uma família.

A morte se aproximava e a doença o consumia, mas ele precisava aguentar. Sasuke ficava mais poderoso a cada minuto e logo a ultima batalha entre os dois poderia ser travada.

Depois de anos, Sasuke havia se tornado forte. Depois de anos, Itachi havia se tornado fraco.

A luta era apenas o começo para Sasuke, para ele entretanto era o fim.

Aos 21 anos, ele morria pelas mãos do irmão que havia protegido à distância todos aqueles anos. Não queria ir para o céu, só desejava deitar e dormir sem ter pesadelos com as pessoas que havia matado, implorando por suas vidas. Só desejava se livrar da culpa de ter feito o irmão presenciar os horrores que havia jurado evitar.

O ultimo gesto, as ultimas palavras. "_Desculpe Sasuke... É isso.". _Ele morreu sorrindo.

**N/A: **Esse fim de semana resolvi assistir de novo uns episódios de Naruto e como sempre na morte do Itachi chorei litros. Aí eu pensei em toda essa história dele e fiquei imaginando todo o conflito interno que ele viveu, eu não sou muito boa em escrever histórias tristes, principalmente porque eu sabia que essa não teria um _final feliz,_ então deu no que deu. Chorei mais um pouco escrevendo a fic, mas valeu a pena, eu gostei dela. Reviews?


End file.
